


The Pros and Cons of Poly Living

by Sydthekid333



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Armin Arlert, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Chef Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lawyer Erwin Smith, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Painter Eren Yeager, Polyamory, Professor Mikasa Ackerman, Shower Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydthekid333/pseuds/Sydthekid333
Summary: This story is about Erwin, Mike, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Jean, Armin, and Mikasa and how they fall in love with each other even as different as they all are. They go through hardships together, but come out on top. This was mostly and excuse to write smut, but knowing me I need some fluff and a little plot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Hange Zoë, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Levi, Armin Arlert/Mike Zacharias, Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Eren Yeager/Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein/Hange Zoë, Jean Kirstein/Levi, Jean Kirstein/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Mike Zacharias, Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. A Day In the Lives of Our Poly  Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, I wouldn't have had the courage to write this if it weren't for the writers I see everyday doing their best, to them I say thank you! Enjoy!

Crash!

The sound of shattering glass rang throughout the enormously tall vaulted-ceiling of their living room. You’d think after knocking it over time after time, he would learn and not put the glass so close to the edge.

“Dammit!” Eren screamed out of frustration. He was getting tired of having to clean up glasses because he couldn’t move it an inch more towards the center of the island. This was probably the eighteenth time he’d messed up in the last two months.

He surely knew that Levi would appreciate him not breaking any more, what with how every time this happened Levi would somehow end up finding tiny glass shards on the floor after Eren assured him that he cleaned it up. They all knew not to mess with Levi’s clean house. However Eren always knew how to go so far as to push him over the line in which case Erwin or Mike would have to step in and break the two apart before someone got seriously hurt (Eren).

Once Eren double and triple checked that he had indeed cleaned up the glass shards and sticky orange juice from the granite counter top and the dark cherry-hardwood floors, he decided he’d not try to get another glass lest he spill it again. If there was any stickiness left he’d blame it on Jean if Levi asked. At points he kind of felt bad for blaming things on Jean, I mean he loved Jean a lot in hindsight, but at the same time, he and Jean bickered a lot and Eren really didn’t want to get chewed out by Levi again. It really just came down to who Levi believed more in the end.

Eren was just lucky that today was one of the days of the week that everyone except for Eren was at work. That’s why Eren loved Thursdays. Sure, he loved and cared and appreciated every one of his lovers in their own special ways, but sometimes it was nice to have the house to himself.

He could even get some painting done today because for some reason Mikasa didn’t like “annoying” pop music blasting through the house when she was trying to write her dissertation. This whole “I want my MBA” thing Mikasa had going on, even though she was a professor at a college nearby teaching nothing that had to do with business, was really putting damper on his love of turning the volume all the way to 50 on the huge speakers while he submerged himself in his artwork. Why was Jean allowed to do it? Just because he DJ’s in his free time when he isn’t running his own mechanic shop? Don’t get Eren wrong, he loved seeing Jean covered in sweat and oil working on cars, and he loved when they could both talk about music with each other, because even though she cares, Hanji just isn’t the right person to talk about music with, but why did Jean get his way 99 percent of the time?

When Eren had gotten maybe three hours of actual work done, without all the yelling at the wall of how the color was just the wrong shade of brown on his oak tree, Armin came home.

Armin had been his best friend ever since he could remember and now the shorter male was working in an office building in a cubicle hunched over a computer all day. Today was one of the days he went in to the office. He was an author so he mostly worked at home, except for Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday he went in to edit and publish and whatnot.

“Hey Eren.” Armin said as he walked in the door and placed his messenger bag on the light gray L-shaped couch. He looked very tired and drained, although Eren didn’t blame him. Eren woke that morning alone in his bed. They all had their own beds but sometimes two or three of them would sleep together, especially during the middle of winter wanting the warmth of another body pressed against each other. Last night he had fallen asleep next to Armin but this morning he woke up and was alone which could only mean he had left before seven-thirty in the morning.

“Hey Armin, how was work?” Eren asked sensing he needed stress relief of some sort but not knowing how to get Armin calm without hinting toward something him and his lovers usually reserved for time before they went to bed.

“Meh. Same old, same old. Boring editing.” Armin replied as he sagged down into the couch, head lolling backward and eyes closed. It was only 2:00 but he looked exhausted.

“You do know that you could go take a nap upstairs in bed if you want.” Eren suggested to the already half-unconscious blonde laying on the couch.

“I’m too tired to make it up the stairs and this couch is too comfortable.” Armin mumbled to himself mostly.

Eren sighed and put his palette down on the desk he used to store extra paints, brushes, charcoals, etc. He walked over to a, now fully asleep and snoring Armin, and picked him up bridal style. He slowly and carefully walked up the modern and sleek metal staircase with Armin in his arms. He walked into Armin’s bedroom trying not to hit any of Armin’s body parts on the doorframe. The last time he had accidently done that was to Levi and boy did he fear for his life for a full two weeks after that.

He slowly put Armin down on his bed and pulled the comforter around his slim shoulders. He leaned over him and put his lips to Armin’s forehead kissing it lightly enough to not wake him. He pulled back and to his delight, he was still sound asleep, snoring lightly. Eren crept slowly out of the room and back down the stairs. He couldn’t blast music now that Armin was asleep, which really got him into the headspace of painting, so instead he put on the TV on the lowest volume that he could actually hear and watched whatever was on HBO that day.

The next to come home was Hanji and Erwin. It was 3:00 now which meant that Hanji had got done teaching her biology and chemistry classes at the same university that Mikasa works at, though Mikasa usually worked later because that was the way her classes were scheduled. That was how they had first met, at the university when the chairs of their departments were called together.

Erwin’s schedule was different, he was the CEO of his own law firm so he came and went as he wanted. He did try to keep a steady routine so that he didn’t seem unprofessional, but sometimes he would come home at 2:00 if he didn’t have a client. On other days when he did have a client, he would come home at 7:00 or later. Looks like he didn’t have a client and he picked Hanji up on his way home today. They would carpool to work. Erwin would drop Hanji off at work and then drive to the firm. On the days Erwin worked late, Hanji would wait and let Mikasa drive her home.

When they entered the house, the first thing they both saw was the back of Eren’s head and “10 Things I Hate About You” playing on the TV, which was very quiet they both noticed.

They slowly walked around the couch to look at Eren and realized that he was dead to the world. Sleeping. Erwin leaned down first kissing him on the cheek to which Eren twitched in his sleep at. Next was Hanji and she swooped down and captured his lips, hard. Eren woke with a start and jumped half a mile. Hanji finally let go, pulling back to smile at the work she had done to get her younger boyfriend to wake up.

“Aw, come on Hanji, you should’ve let him sleep. He looks cuter when he’s unconscious.” Erwin said, scolding Hanji.

“Hey!” Eren said, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. “I always look cute and you know it!” Erwin smiled and silently agreed with him by kissing him on the lips now that he was awake. Eren was happy to oblige and kissed him back passionately, almost bringing Erwin down on top of him when Eren put his arms around Erwin’s neck to pull him in deeper. Luckily, Erwin braced his arms on the back of the couch to prevent him from actually crushing the brunette under him and preventing him from not being able to breathe.

“Hey! Do you want anything?!” Hanji yelled from the kitchen. At the voice, the two by the couch broke apart finally to get some air and question when the hell Hanji had moved to the kitchen during their kissing session.

“No! And stop yelling! Armin’s asleep upstairs!” Eren yelled back to the kitchen.

“Hun,” Erwin said leaving kisses along Eren’s collarbone where his t-shirt dipped to show the beautiful expanse of skin hidden and begging to be marked, “you know you’re yelling right?” Erwin finished with a smirk that Eren could feel against his neck.

Eren grabbed a hand full of blonde silky locks and pulled, making the elder of the two hiss and let out a low groan. “Shut up.” Eren hissed through clenched teeth. It took Eren less than a millisecond to smash his own lips to the blonde’s, finally wrapping his arms around him and pulling hard enough the taller one fell to the couch. Eren pushed himself up and over Erwin, straddling him on the couch. Their make out turned more passionate if that was even possible.

Teeth and tongue clashed as their mouths met over and over again. Erwin’s hands wandering down Eren’s back to his ass. He squeezed hard enough to pull a gasp and a tiny moan out of the brunette on his lap.

“Mm, I love you. I’ve missed you today, I was alone all day.” Eren said in between kisses.

“Yeah?” Erwin asked in a sultry voice that had Eren’s hips grinding down into Erwin’s to release some of the pressure in his groin. He couldn’t remember the last time Erwin had made love to him. It’s definitely been too long.

But, of course once Erwin’s hands moved south to undo his belt, Levi, Jean, and Mikasa come waltzing through the door interrupting what Eren was sure he needed. Levi spots them first, then sighs and moves toward the kitchen to make tea most likely. They had come home, but since Mike worked as an EMT, he worked really late shifts that no one ever took, so they usually didn’t see him until late into the evening, when he’d give everyone a kiss on the cheek, or the lips, depending on how work was that day, then go straight to bed. Then, he would get up at 7:30 and head to work in the morning.

None of them got to see much of Mike in the house, but they didn’t love him any less. Sure, their relationship with each other used to be hotter, and spicier, but to be honest, nowadays none of them had time for one another. Eren hated it. He wanted the old days. The days they had sex probably at least two times a day, and then try to fit as many people in one bed as they could, falling asleep next to each other, and waking up to kisses pressed against his neck, his shoulders, or anywhere they could put them. The days that Mike, Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Armin, Jean, and Mikasa would take random days off just to spend with Eren. He missed that.

Jean eventually sees them too then decides he needs to interfere even further. “Hey! You couldn’t even wait till we got home?”

Eren lets out a groan mixed with a growl and looks over the back of the couch at Jean. “Shut up Jean! This has nothing to do with you! Don’t you have to DJ tonight, and don’t you have to leave?!”

“Listen you dick! You could have at least welcomed us home! And yeah I do dickhead!” Jean shouted back.

Mikasa had disappeared into her room upstairs presumably to do work she had from classes that she taught or classes that she was taking. Armin had wandered out of his room and downstairs because he had been woken by the sounds of yelling. Lastly, Levi came back into the living room.

“Hey! Both of you shut up! God, I already have a headache and your yelling isn’t helping. So please, Jean help me with dinner, you can eat, and then you can leave. Eren… just keep doing whatever you’re doing, but don’t have sex on my couch. Are we clear?” Levi finally finished and took a deep breath going back into the kitchen.

“Crystal.” Both Eren and Jean responded simultaneously, with their heads down like children that had been scolded by a parent.

Jean left, following Levi to help make dinner, because even though Levi was a professional chef and owned his own restaurant, Jean wasn’t bad, in fact, Jean was once called “probably better than any of the idiotic sues-chefs that I work with,” which when said by Levi, it basically means you are one of the best chefs in the entire world.

Eren however was upset now. He hadn’t had the time lately to anything with his lovers and he was finally about to spend some quality time with a big, strong, muscular God that would take him apart, and he couldn’t even appreciate that. He was slowly inching his way off of Erwin’s lap, when Erwin pulled him back into his arms, giving him a gigantic hug.

“Erwin, please let go.” Eren whispered, quietly enough that if the TV had been even a notch higher Erwin wouldn’t have heard it.

Erwin let up and leaned back to look at Eren’s face and only then noticed a lone tear had escaped Eren’s right eye.

“Hey, are you okay?” Erwin asked cautiously and concerned as he put his hand on his face and brushed his thumb under Eren’s eye lightly wiping away the silent tear.

“I miss…us.” Eren said somberly. Two more tears escaped as Eren blinked.

“Baby, what are you talking about?” Erwin asked, careful to approach the subject. He knew they hadn’t been spending as much time with each other as they used to, but he didn’t know Eren was this upset about it. Although, when he thought about it, Eren did spend a lot of time alone in the large, expensive, empty house. It wasn’t the same for him as it was for Erwin. Erwin was older, more content with their day to day. Whereas, Eren was younger, livelier, and had a libido that was ridiculous.

“You all always come home and just eat dinner, do work, and then sleep,” Eren said crying harder the more he thought about it. He ran his hands down Erwin’s chest to punctuate his next sentence. “I never get…this…or anything even like this…a few minutes ago was the first time in a while I’ve actually felt happy for even a few minutes.” He finished in between sniffles.

His sobs had brought Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Hanji, and Levi back into the living room. They had heard most of what Eren had said and they all felt guilty that they couldn’t give their lover something that wasn’t that hard to give in the first place.

“Eren…” Jean started, but then closed his mouth not knowing quite what to say in this situation. Levi decided to say the first thing that came to his head which was probably wrong since it made Eren start crying again.

“Eren, we’re sorry, we had no idea.” Levi said.

Eren got up off of Erwin’s lap as quickly as possible and sprinted upstairs, taking them two at a time, before they could get to him. He ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait school is starting tomorrow. Enjoy!

Downstairs, they all looked at each other. Then, the door opened and in walked Mike. Of course! Mike always has perfect timing. He was early. He set his backpack on the ground and saw the looks on everyone’s faces.

“What?” Mike asked in his usual deep and throaty voice. “Why are you making those faces? What’s wrong?”

Erwin decided he would explain, since he felt he was partially responsible for riling Eren up. He cleared his throat and started from the beginning telling Mike what Eren had told him. Word for word what Eren had said.

Mike sighed and got up from where he was sitting on the couch. The rest of them had also taken a seat in the living room except for Levi who had to periodically check to make sure the chicken he was cooking didn’t burn. Mike cracked his fingers by interlacing them. He slowly made his way up the stairs to Eren’s room.

He got to the door and knocked twice. “Eren? It’s Mike, can we talk?”

He heard a response through the door. “I kinda want to be alone right now Mike.”

He understood, he really did. Mike knew he didn’t spend a lot of time with Eren. Hell, he knew he didn’t spend a lot of time with any of them. So he knocked again and asked if he could see him just for a minute.

“Fine.” Was the response he got from Eren.

Mike slowly opened the door to find Eren in his bed, covers pulled all the way over his head. Mike wondered if he could actually breathe. He closed the door behind him and went to sit on the edge of Eren’s bed next to him. Eren was laying on his side facing away from Mike.

Mike slowly pulled the covers down. “Hey. You okay?”

Eren’s head turned towards him. Mike noticed Eren’s hair was a mess, no doubt from the covers, he also saw the tracks from tears that ran all the way down his face, and he found Eren’s lip trembling. Mike leaned over Eren and kissed his forehead. A gesture that brought only an ounce of comfort. Eren thought about how he missed Mike’s sweet light kisses, and started crying again.

Mike yanked Eren up and against his chest. Holding him tight. He could feel Eren crying more than hear it from the way Eren’s sobs wracked his own body. Mike held tighter hoping to comfort the young boy. If he was honest, Mike missed these kind of touches too. He wished he was with Eren more. Gave Eren pleasure more. Do anything to put a smile back on his lover’s face. He laid down next to Eren on his side, still holding him close against his chest. He pulled the covers up over them both even though Mike was still wearing was his uniform.

They stayed like that, quiet and holding each other close the entire time. Eren had fallen asleep against Mike’s chest and the blonde didn’t dare move, afraid of waking up his whole world, Eren. They did have to get up however when Levi called them for dinner. Mike lightly shook the brunette, who stirred in his sleep but stayed unaware of the world and just rolled to the other side of the bed.

“Eren, we have to get up now it’s dinnertime and you know how unhappy Levi will be if we don’t eat his dinner. Plus, aren’t you hungry?” He carefully scooted over to Eren and spooned him. Mike’s chest to Eren’s back.

“’M not hungry.” Eren mumbled from the pillow he had shoved his head into. But, he did something that Mike didn’t expect from him, especially after what had happened not even an hour ago in the living room. He moved his hips. He didn’t just move his hips, he rolled them. Back into Mike behind him.

“Eren, what are you doing?” Mike asked releasing a heavy groan.

“What’s it feel like?” Eren murmured with a small smirk on his face. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

Mike growled, “Don’t Eren. If you get me worked up, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Good.” Another roll of his hips was all it took before the covers were thrown back and Eren’s sweatpants were basically ripped off of him. He giggled like a child that had just won a prize. He felt the heat against his back disappear for a split second before it returned and he heard the sound a drawer open and close before a crinkle of a wrapper and a cap opening sounded. He smiled knowing this was what he had wanted the entire time and he was finally getting it.

He first felt fingers, cold he might add, reach between them near his tight pink hole. Mike moved his finger around it, then pushed in, eliciting a moan from Eren. Mike realized that this probably wasn’t the easiest position to prep Eren but it would have to do. He worked his finger in and out of Eren pushing and pulling.

Mike introduced a second finger to Eren’s ass. Pushing it in to slide next to the first. Eren released a louder moan and Mike wondered if their lovers downstairs could hear them. He didn’t care about them, all he cared about was making Eren feel good and stretching him for Mike’s huge cock. It was well known that Mike was the biggest, although Erwin could give him a run for his money.

After stretching and scissoring Eren open with two fingers, he added a third, which had Eren rocking back onto his fingers. As Eren fucked himself on Mike fingers, Mike used his other hand to undo his own belt and uniform pants. He figured he probably shouldn’t get cum on his work pants, so he took them and threw them across the room as far as he could.

After the third finger, Mike wondered if Eren wanted a fourth, he probably would need one seeing as how long it had been since any of them had had sex. So, he added a forth and God, did Eren love it. This was what he wanted. For someone, anyone, to bend him over, open him up, and fuck him till he cums. Or passes out, whichever comes first. Seeing how close Eren already was, he was guessing the former would be the answer tonight.

As Mike added a fourth, he listened to Eren’s wanton moans of “More” and “Just fuck me already.” By the way Eren was practically screaming there was no doubt that everyone downstairs could hear them. It was a big house but sound echoed and traveled through the halls, even with the door closed.

Mike decided to play with Eren a little more before actually giving him what he wanted. Mike loved when Eren begged. Hell Mike loved when every one of them begged. He was a true sadist. And so, when Mike found Eren’s prostate, he pushed and shoved at the spot hard until Eren was actually screaming his name.

“Mike… I’m r-ready… j-just fuck me already. I c-can’t take i-it anymore! P-Please!” Eren screamed out of pleasure.

Mike took that as his cue. He pulled his underwear down just enough for his leaking cock to jut out. He reached behind himself trying to find the condom he had left there when Eren’s insistent needy voice drew his attention once again.

“Mike…please I don’t care about it just fuck me raw!” Eren’s head was thrown back to look at him while Mike’s fingers still worked inside him.

Mike looked stunned, that was probably the hottest thing Eren had ever said to him, and Eren had a filthy mouth. “Fine, hold on.” Mike leaned back, found the lube again and slicked his cock up. “You ready?” He said in sultry voice that sent shivers down Eren’s spine. Eren nodded violently.

Mike took his fingers out making Eren whimper in protest. He was happy again however when he felt something thicker than fingers at his rim. “You want me to fuck you in your tight little hole?”

“God, yes!” Eren replied readily and filled with need.

“Beg for it.” Requested Mike.

“Please fuck my ass Mike. I’ve been waiting so long for you touch me again. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Eren whined.

“Christ.” Mike said quietly. “That’s unfair.”

Mike grabbed Eren in their spooning position. One arm around Eren’s middle holding him close while the other was guiding his dick into Eren’s entrance, making Eren moan louder and louder with each inch. The stretch felt amazing and intoxicating, he wouldn’t be surprised if he came embarrassingly soon.

When Mike was finally settled all the way into Eren, his ass to the front of Mike hips, Mike stopped moving and let Eren adjust. It had truly been too long since the last they’d done this. Mike had only then comprehended that he’d missed Eren’s tight ass more then he thought and the heat that surrounded his hard cock, and without the condom in the way he could feel everything. From the way Eren tightened around him as he moved his hips once experimentally, to the way the lube dribbled from his cock and Eren’s hole down between their thighs.

“Move.” Eren said breathily.

Mike slowly started to move. His hips slowly rolling up into Eren’s. Mike right arm tightened around Eren’s torso, while the other arm reached down and lifted Eren’s left leg up. This adjustment barely moved them at all, but gave Mike a new angle that made Eren start screaming his name. He was dead on hitting his prostate and Eren clutched to the bedding, anything he could find to hold on to.

“Faster!” Eren screamed. Mike moved his hips faster starting a rapid pace that had them both panting. “Harder! Deeper! Mike!” Mike tried, seriously he tried. He pushed harder and deeper, but honestly he didn’t know how long he could do this. He felt closer to the edge than he wanted. He wanted this to last forever. To be stuck in Eren’s tight heat forever while listening to Eren cry out for him.

He tightened his grip on Eren’s leg that he was still holding up. “Eren, I’m close.” He warned Eren.

“Fuuuck! M-me t-too.” Eren gasped out.

Mike reached around Eren with the arm that was holding his waist and gripped his dick that was leaking so much pre-cum that the bedding was soaked underneath. He moved his hand and wrist fast. Getting Eren close to losing it. He was moaning and panting louder the closer he got.

“Cum for me.” Mike whispered huskily into Eren’s ear preceding to bite the lobe after saying it.

That was all it took to get Eren to cum, shooting thick ribbons of it on Mike’s hand and on the bed beneath. When Eren came and tightened, was what pulled Mike over the edge, cumming inside of Eren and leaving a huge load.

Mike dropped Eren leg slowly and pulled out carefully. Eren was half-conscious and falling asleep. Lolled by the amazing orgasm he had experienced just seconds before that left Eren shaking. Mike was on the edge of sleep too but he needed to clean Eren up, and forgot until then that Levi had called them to dinner. He rolled on his back and stared at the blank ceiling above them.

“Ugh.” Mike groaned. “We forgot about din-.” When he heard snoring, he looked to his right to see that Eren had also shifted onto his back, but was sound asleep.

Mike smiled to himself and got up off the bed. He came back with a washcloth soaked in warm water, and started cleaning Eren up, inside and out. When he was done he shed the rest of his clothes, covered Eren with his fluffiest blanket, and walked down the hall to his own room.

After putting on some clothes that were comfortable and hanging up his uniform, he wandered downstairs and into the dining room. To his surprise, everyone was seated and eating. However, not one of them made a sound.

“Hey, any left?” Mike asked as he seated himself next to Mikasa, kissing her on the side of the head, and giving her a small smile.

She stared at him like he had three heads which made him ask, “What?”

“Really? Are you seriously asking? You get home, manage to go upstairs and get him to let you in, and that makes you think you can just fuck him? And what, we all turn our heads and pretend that we didn’t need you, too?” Mikasa ranted. Suddenly jumping out of her seat enraged. Everyone at the table could tell she was pissed. She was looking at all of her lovers wondering if any of them would speak up. “Seriously? None of you? Am I the only one here who thinks that Eren’s not the only one that deserves a little pleasure now and then?” They all refused to look at her, heads down. Except for Mike.

“Mikasa, if you want pleasure, or anything like it you should have told me. I would have been happy to do anything to make you happy. You know that I love all of you… right? If any of you feel the same I’d like to know. I’d also like to know what to do to make you believe that I love each and every one of you.” Mike pleaded. He didn’t want this, it was going in a direction that he wanted to turn around before he lost any of them. He loved all of them, he truly did.

“I…I feel that way. I’m with Eren and Mikasa on this one. Sometimes I just want to hold one of you or have you hold me. I want someone to make love to me. Actually… I’ve wanted that for a long time. I mean… when did the pleasure leave? I don’t want a relationship that I don’t think can work.” Jean said and stood up as well.

“What are you saying?” Said Levi and Erwin simultaneously looking at Jean.

“I…I…I’m out. I’m sorry… I just…I can’t.” Jean said quietly, looking at the floor.

“Me too. I’m out.” Mikasa said with finality, turning immediately and trudging up the stairs quickly. Jean more slowly turned and made his way to his room as well.

A small gasp escaped Armin, and all the occupants left at the table turned to look at him. So many things were running through his head at the moment. He had known Mikasa and Jean as far back as he could remember. They had all worked together to protect Armin from bullies and kids that would pick on him. What was he supposed to do without them? All eight of them had been dating for about seven months. A week from then would have been their eighth anniversary. What was going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, again I love constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fingers may have accidently slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day ladies, gentlemen, and all non conforming human beings. I hope you're having a great day, week, month, year, whatever. Today I've added a hint of angst. This is a long chapter. Enjoy!

Here they were. They had all moved in together a couple of months ago, and had all started getting used to the schedule they had. Of course, that had been before this disaster of a breakup.

Eren had awoken to the sound of yelling that morning. He heard shuffling around the top floor of their house. He had walked of his room after putting a pair of clean boxers on. He found tears pouring out of Armin’s eyes and found both Jean and Mikasa with suitcases at their heels. They were out the door before he could ask what happened, he was devastated.

Yesterday marked one full week that they had been apart. And it was killing Eren. He felt even lonelier if that was possible. He had stayed in the house with Mike, Erwin, and Hanji (Armin stayed for about a day or two then left with Levi) for a while because he didn’t know what else to do.

Eren eventually moved out and started staying at a friend’s house. The old friend he’d had since high school didn’t say a word when she found him staring with wide puppy-like eyes at her with a duffle bag in his hands. All she did was step back and let him enter. Annie was like that, sweet. Well, sometimes.

He got up off her couch. He’d been sleeping on it for the last few days since he’d been there. His back hurt like a bus had been dropped on it. He was definitely grateful to the blonde for helping, but she had the most uncomfortable couch ever. Plus, it didn’t help that he missed the old couch back at home. Or whatever “home” meant. He didn’t have a home. He was living with his ex, which they tried to avoid even now, knowing that that had been an awkward situation for them even when they were still in high school. They were young and stupid, even if Eren did end up falling in love with the young beautiful, albeit scary, genius.

Anyway, he got up and went to the kitchen. He still worked at the local café, so for that he was grateful because he still felt like he needed to pay Annie, even though his money had been pushed away multiple times.

He found Annie at the island in her good-sized kitchen. She was drinking coffee and working on something as her hands danced gracefully across the keys of her laptop. He had always admired her for her smarts, it didn’t help that she wasn’t bad to look at. She had definitely grown up since he’d seen her last. You could see the outline of obvious muscles under the sweatshirt and sweatpants she was wearing currently. In high school she had made it onto the varsity football team, if that told you anything. She also threatened to sue if they didn’t let her on, so…

She raised her head as he entered. “There’s coffee in the pot if you want some.”

“Thanks, what are you working on?” He appreciated the coffee left. These days (ever since he had left the house), all he ran on was caffeine.

“I writing a report, you know stupid paperwork they push on all of us even though it takes up most of the time we’re supposed to be out there ‘protecting the common good and the citizens involved’, as my boss puts it.” She responded furiously. Annie had worked for the police department for a while and she was a detective now, but it didn’t mean she liked the amount of paperwork that came with the promotion.

“They’re really pushing it on you, huh?” He questioned carefully. If he pushed too far into her life he knew she would lose it and come back at him full force. He supposed he only knew where the line was because he had managed to cross it multiple times in high school while they were dating.

“Yeah, I guess.” She mumbled sorrowfully. He could tell she was tired often because of the hours she worked.

“Annie? Are you okay?” He asked sure that something was wrong. If Annie was exceptionally good at one thing, it was hiding her emotions, so for her to show this was definitely something to worry about.

She looked up in response and all he could see was desperation and what looked like longing. Desperation and longing…oh… _oh._

“Annie?” He asked again, half hoping he was wrong, and the other half of him (the recently single part) hoping he was right and this would end with a less appropriate outcome in the end.

“God Eren.” She said jumping up from the stool she was sitting on.

She rushed around the counter and pushed his back against the marble slab, standing chest to chest, faces about an inch apart. She smashed her lips to his, eliminating the barely there distance.

As his eyes went wide at the unexpected act, she pushed one of her thighs in between his legs. She was pleased to find him rubbing his groin further into her leg after he recovered from the shock.

As much as Eren knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to spur the blonde on, he couldn’t help but find himself rubbing his cock into her plush but muscular thigh. He couldn’t believe how hard he was already, but he figured it had something to do with all the non-conferred sexually tension between them.

Without any warning, she disconnected from his lips and dropped to the ground on her knees. He looked down in surprise to find her staring right back with her eyes lidded and the lightest of blushes on her cheeks.

She leaned forward and started moving her lips along the cotton of his sweatpants where his cock was outlined, straining in his boxers.

He groaned, “Fuck Annie.”

Without hesitation she yanked both his pants and underwear down with a harsh pull. Out sprang his dick, long shaft and pulsing red head, which was leaking precum. She looked up to him as she licked one long stripe from his base to his tip, delving her tongue into the slit, causing a small moan to escape him.

“Please…” He begged, hoping she would stop with the teasing and just take his dick into her mouth already.

She decided to take pity on him and stop teasing, seeing she wanted this just as much as he did. She took his hard cock head into her mouth slowly, loosening her jaw and covering her teeth with her lips.

Once she progressed and was able to reach the bottom of his shaft, nose touching his pelvis, she sucked and swallowed around him, making him let out a gasp and an accompanying loud moan.

Soon enough she found herself deep throating him, sliding her mouth and velvety walls of her throat up and down his dick, gagging only a few times until she got the hang of it. The action causing multiple almost non-stop moans and groans coming from the brunette above her.

He had his back against the counter, one hand by his side gripping with white knuckles onto the counter, and the other threading through Annie’s hair. He was careful not to choke her, but couldn’t help bucking his hips once in a while, and pushing her down if even a little more, knowing she could take it.

She could feel he was getting closer to his breaking point if the tight grip on her hair and the increased breathing rate was any indication, so she pulled off and stood up. She continued to remove her sweatshirt before leaning back in to kiss him again, resuming their make out session from earlier.

As she worked to remove the rest of her clothing, Eren did the same in removing his own t-shirt. He broke away and reached down to pull the pants and underwear all the way off from around his ankles.

When he straightened again he saw Annie had left her panties on but had removed her shirt which apparently, she had not bothered to put a bra on underneath, breasts hanging freely on her chest.

“Jesus, Annie you’re beautiful.” He said quietly. He honestly hadn’t expected her to be this perfect. The flush she had from the tips of her ears to a little below her ample breasts, was one of the most satisfying things he had seen.

“Shut up and fuck me Eren.” She growled back, seemingly impatient.

The comment made him want to unquestionably pounce on Annie. To bend her over the nearest thing and push into her and make her cry for it, but he knew he had to take his time if he really wanted to make her scream.

He stepped forward picking her up, her ankles locking around him at his back. They continued kissing as Eren led them to where he remembered Annie’s bedroom to be. Once there he kissed her once more then dropped her onto the bed.

He dragged her to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees, hoping to return the amazing oral pleasure he had felt moments ago. So, he began kissing up her thighs, making it to where the fabric of her panties met the bottom of her navel. He dragged his teeth across the waistband.

He dragged the thin material down her muscular legs and threw them behind him somewhere onto the floor. He then preceded to kiss her thigh one more time in an attempt to create a dark purple bruise which was already forming.

He looked up to see her on her up on her elbows watching him. If she wanted a show, she would get one. He delved down onto her, immediately going for her sensitive bud, also reaching up a hand to her nipple pinching it until it was at a point, Annie meanwhile letting out small moans due to the stimulation on both her nipples and her nether regions.

While sucking and licking her clit, he slid his fingers up to her folds. His pointer finger slid in easily, lubricated by how wet she was due to sucking Eren’s cock, and the way Eren had taken to pinching her breasts.

His moved his finger freely in and out, listening to her increased panting and her rough moans that were louder than before. He decided to add another finger seeing as how much he wanted to just fuck her already. She moaned for him to get on with it and he tore his fingers out of her.

“Where are your condoms?” He asked, half embarrassed as he hadn’t asked earlier, and probably should’ve.

“It doesn’t matter, just fuck me.” She pleaded desperately.

In the back of his head he knew he should use one anyway, but in the spur of the moment and the reality of arousal he felt, he went with it. Climbing onto the bed and pulling her father up with him, he left one more kiss on her lips, pulling away and sitting on his hands looking at his “prey.” Leaning forward, he put the head of his cock at her entrance.

Annie’s hand came down to where his cock was and guided it into herself, Eren watching his dick slide into that tight, wet, heat. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, almost falling forward onto her, but catching himself on his elbows.

He leaned down and kissed her slowly, with more passion than he had all the other times he had kissed her, almost as if asking her if she really wanted this to happen or if she wanted to stop. He would have if she wanted him to. Which not surprisingly, she didn’t want him to stop.

He pushed slowly deeper into her inch by inch, causing a loud drawn out moan to escape the confines of Annie’s mouth. Normally, Annie was quiet and reserved when it came to sex. At least she was in high school.

“Ereeennn…” She moaned as he bottomed out.

“Annie, you’re so tight.” He moaned back.

“Move.” She pleaded him and then brought him down for another kiss.

As he was kissing her, he slowly pulled back until on the head of cock was left in her. He slowly pushed back in too, not wanting to hurt her. The pace stayed like that until Annie started getting unhappy about the slow rhythm and whining for him to “get on with it already.”

He started pushing and pulling faster, finally feeling the effects of her canal squeezing him tight. He loved every second, and telling by the moans she was letting out, she did too. He sped up, creating heavy slapping and squelching sounds and bringing more noises out of both of them.

At the point of which he had found her G-spot, Annie let out a scream. He loved how beautiful she sounded and told her just that. Bringing his head down to hers to whisper the words in her ear.

“Annie the sounds you make are beautiful. It makes me want to fuck you harder. It makes me want to make you cum harder than you ever have. Do you want that? Do you want my cock so far up inside you that you feel it for days after?” He whispered while slowly grinding his hips deeper inside her.

“God yes! Fuck Eren, your cock feels so fucking good. God, I’m going to cum soon, fuck me harder!” She all but screamed. So, he did just that, resuming his rhythm from before, bringing one hand down to her nub, rubbing and pressing firmly.

“Ngh…I’m close too.” He purred from above her, leaning down to kiss her.

“Ahhhhh… Cum inside me Eren.” She pleaded in between her moans and groans, which made him moan in turn.

“Fuck!” He yelled, feeling her clench around him as she came with a loud moan.

“Ohhhh…shit!” She screamed.

The next thing she knew, she felt herself fill with thick streams of Eren’s cum, who groaned loudly and panted his way through orgasm. After they both stopped panting and gasping and shaking, Eren pulled out and collapsed next to the half-conscious Annie.

“That was amazing.” He said breaking the silence.

“Agreed.” She mumbled back, the feeling of sleep pulling at her.

“Go to sleep Annie, I’ll clean up.” He thoughtfully offered. What she didn’t know was that he really just needed her to be asleep so he could think about what had just happened.

He had enjoyed it sure, the sex was amazing, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty, he missed his partners. He missed knowing he wouldn’t have to feel guilty about things like this. He missed knowing that he would wake up and have someone kiss him on the cheek, while another fed him breakfast, and another told him to have a good day while they were at work. No matter who it was that morning, he missed them all.

He got up and got to cleaning up. When he was done, he got a blank piece of paper of her desk and wrote her a note saying:

 _Annie_ ,

_Thank you for everything. Seriously, the sex, the place to stay, everything. I know you probably don’t want to hear this, especially after what happened with us just now, but I need to go home. I miss them. This isn’t fair to you, I know, and I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on in any way, but this isn’t going to work knowing I’m lying to you about how I feel. I can’t stay in your apartment knowing I’m just in your way. I need my family right now. I love you, you know that. I’m so sorry Annie, and thank you for everything. I wish you luck in the days coming._

_Thanks_ _again_ ,

_Eren_

With that, he left, intent on bringing his family back together once again, whether it took sleeping with all of them separately, (which he wouldn’t mind doing) or bringing them together to sleep with all of them at the same time. Although, he never really thought he could use a plan that didn’t involve sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed whether you're here because you're a) hella gay, b) into poly fics c) you like my fic ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a long one. Don't read it in public. I don't know how to summarize it, they all have smutfest times, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to turn back, although I quite enjoyed writing this. As always, I love feedback. Enjoy.

Here he was, knocking on the door of Mikasa and Jean’s apartment (well technically it was Jean’s parents’ apartment, but…). He rang the doorbell and waited. The door swung open a few seconds later and there stood Mikasa. Now seeing his best friend and ex-lover, he finally realized how long he had actually missed her.

“Eren?” She asked.

“Hey ‘Kasa. I missed you. You look good.” He said in response.

She tugged him in for a hug, comprehending just how much she had missed him as well. They hugged for a good minute or two, taking in each other’s warmth from being away for so long. They only broke apart when Mikasa pulled back after feeling little wet spots on her shoulder. It was then that she saw Eren with tears in his eyes, and a look of guilt and the opposite of fulfillment.

“Eren?” She asked quietly. The dam broke and Eren fell to his knees, overcome with so much sadness and emptiness. She dropped down with him holding him tight against her chest.

At the ruckus his sobs made, Jean wandered into the front room where he found Mikasa holding a sobbing, shaking Eren on the floor.

“Eren?” He asked causing Eren tear stricken face to shoot up at the sound. Of course, seeing another person he had missed all this time, only made him cry harder. He had missed them so much.

Jean slowly walked toward them and kneeled as well. The moment his knees hit the floor, Eren flung himself to Jean, burying his head into Jeans t-shirt. Eren had only now grasped how much he missed each of their smells and touch. They honestly felt like home and he didn’t know what to do besides hold them tightly.

“I…I messed…up. I-I d-didn’t mean to. P-Please.” He managed to get out in between the sobs muffled in Jean chest.

“Eren? What are you talking about?” Mikasa asked rubbing Eren’s back while he still clung to Jean refusing to let go.

“I-I s-slept with A-Annie.” He said sobbing harder.

Over his shoulder she looked at Jean with a concerned expression. He looked a mix of upset and angry, but only seemed to squeeze Eren closer to himself, relishing in the overly warm Eren. His partners loved how warm he always, taking advantage of it every time winter rolled around.

The three of them sat there next to the entrance for an hour, holding each other, while Mikasa and Jean shushed their crying…ex-boyfriend?

They had missed him too, registering that he was their glue, he had kept their relationship together, and he was their happiness. Eren had stopped crying, but was still hiccupping. Now that he was finally calm, they had to figure out what to do. One of the reasons of him being calm, was that he had fallen asleep, and judging by the bags they found under his eyes, they couldn’t blame him, he looked exhausted.

“Jean? What do we do?” She whisper-asked Jean, not really knowing what to do in this situation. It was a new feeling, she had usually been the one who knew what to do when everyone else was at a loss. She was a communications teacher at the college, she knew what to do most times and was normally good at this stuff, but all she could think was that her mind was blank.

“I have an idea, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.” He said.

She knew what it was and he was right, she didn’t like the idea. He was thinking about calling one of the others and asking them to help. She had always cared about the well-being of others, especially Eren, but she wasn’t sure she could look them in the eyes after they had up and left them. But, after internally arguing with herself, she didn’t want to see Eren sad anymore. So…she gave in.

Levi was sitting at the island drinking tea at the house when his phone buzzed continuously beside him. He groaned but then wondered who it could be seeing as it was Saturday. He turned his phone right side up and looked at the caller id. It was Mikasa. Now usually any other day, he would be beyond happy at the thought that he could talk to her again, but today he woke up feeling like crap, so he groaned again but picked up the phone.

“What Mikasa?” He asked in an impatient tone.

 _“Trust me, I don’t want to make you even madder at me or make you feel that you owe me anything, because you don’t. I need a favor and I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think it was an emergency.”_ She ranted quickly, hoping he wouldn’t hang up.

“Emergency?” He said concerned, jumping to his feet. “Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Is Jean hurt?” He asked hurriedly. They may not be together anymore, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still love her. She’s the one that left them.

 _“No. No one is hurt physically, but Eren came here a little while ago and just broke down. I think he needs us…no…I know he needs us,_ all _of us. When can you get here? I know better than anyone how important he is to you even if you don’t totally show it…oh and Levi? He said he slept with Annie. He’s really upset, please help me.”_ She explained.

He sighed and came up with a response. “Slept with Annie? I know it’s been two weeks, but that’s quick. I’ll call the rest of the gang to meet there, I’m on my way. Tell Eren that too.”

 _“I will…thank you Levi.”_ She ended the call after that, knowing that if she stayed on the phone any longer, she would have blurted out the three little words that usually came after one of their calls.

“Eren?” Jean said calmly waking the sleeping ex-lover of his that was curled up on his and Mikasa’s bed. That’s where they had laid him once he fell asleep and his grip on Jean’s shirt loosened.

“Jean?” Eren sleepily mumbled back. “Is that you?”

“Yeah Eren, it’s me. Listen, Levi is coming here along with the others. We thought that you would like seeing them.” Jean said lightly rubbing his shoulder subconsciously.

The words made Eren smile brightly. He was worried Jean would pull away, or hit him, or something other than lean into him, when Eren reached his hand to Jean’s face, caressing the side.

They stared at each other leaning closer and closer until they were a millimeter apart, searching for the connection between lips, when the doorbell rang. Jean groaned and pulled away but not before leaving a lingering kiss on Eren’s cheek and offering him a hand to help him up.

When they walked out of the bedroom, they saw Armin, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Levi, and Mikasa all standing staring at them. Jean felt the warmth by his side vanish when Eren sprinted from him into Levi arms, almost knocking over the shorter male. Eren squeezed until Levi was trying to wriggle away because he couldn’t breathe, while Erwin came up behind him to hug him as well.

After hugging all of them individually and Eren shedding a few more tears while doing so, they all sat down in the small living room. Eren of course sat down right in Mike’s lap laying his head back against his chest.

“I’ve missed you all.” He whispered, but with the silence that spread over all of them, they could all hear the confession. Levi thought it was adorable but ridiculous how Eren could half the time seem like a child, and snuggle under Mike’s chin, and the other half he acted like most adult out of all of them.

“We’ve missed you too Eren.” Both Armin and Hanji said simultaneously, each holding one of Eren’s hands. God, he had missed them. He wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped up in his family. There was only one problem. The awkward situation that none of them wanted to talk about.

He was grateful when someone broke the silence. “So…this thing about Annie… is it something I need to be worried about? I mean…don’t get me wrong we’re technically not together and you’re an adult, but we still need to know.” Armin asked carefully, as if not to cross and imaginary line that they all knew existed.

“I…I was lonely and upset and I let my feelings get in the way of my better judgement. It meant nothing and I was just looking for someone to hold…someone that wouldn’t throw me away…and leave.” He explained, saying the last part quietly. Apparently not quiet enough as everyone had heard it.

Mike pulled him closer and the two holding his hands squeezing what they hoped was reassuringly. The last thing any of them wanted to do was hurt Eren in any way, shape, or form.

“He’s not the only one that missed you guys.” A small voice from the corner said. Looking over towards where it was coming from, they found Jean. Erwin stood, walking over to Jean sitting in an armchair and leaned down.

“We know.” Was all Erwin said before claiming Jean’s lips. They all stared mesmerized by the amount of saliva sharing they were seeing in front of them. Erwin dragged Jean up and out of his chair, picking him up and getting Jean to wrap his legs around his waist.

Eren leaned back and kissed Mike, hard. He turned around so he was straddling the blonde, meanwhile shoving his tongue down Mike’s throat. He took a second to break off from Mike to lean over capture Armin’s mouth.

There was a lot of moving as things were getting hot and heavy. Erwin had Jean pinned against a wall, still heavily kissing. Hanji and Mike were dry humping each other on their couch. Eren had Armin under him on the floor. Lastly, Levi had Mikasa straddling him in the light brown armchair in the corner. They were all soon enough ripping at each other’s clothing, desperate for skin on skin contact.

At one point Mikasa had gotten up to get the lube from her and Jean’s bedroom, coming back and throwing it at Erwin who had asked for it. She settled herself back on top of Levi in the chair after stripping off her shirt and pants.

Levi pulled her panties and bra off, fondling her heavily. He slid his hand in between her folds to find her soaking wet. He unbuckled his pants and slid both those and his underwear around his ankles, pulling Mikasa back on top of him.

“Put it in me, please.” She pleaded.

“God, you sound so needy. You want my cock? You’re going to have to ride me.” He commented huskily.

“Yes.” She answered, whimpering before lining him up and sinking down.

“God, you’re tight.” He groaned out, as her walls constricted around him.

“Fuck! You’re so big! I’ve missed this so much!” She said as she moaned. Levi, without giving Mikasa an adjustment period, started thrusting hard up into her, Mikasa meeting him every thrust. Mikasa’s head shot back when he reached that deep place inside her. 

She saw many things with her head back, the first being Erwin fucking up into Jean’s ass, which was held between Erwin’s hips and the wall Jean was pinned to. Next, her eyes flicked to Mike who was fucking Hanji, her glasses barely hanging off her face she was being pounded into so hard. She also found Eren making a blubbering mess out of Armin on the floor underneath him. He was probably the loudest, screaming every time Eren would hit his prostate.

She flipped back to meet Levi’s lips again, running her hands through his hair as she bounced up and down, her thighs burning. She had forgotten how good Levi, or any other for that matter, felt inside her. She loved every second.

Levi’s increase in grunts and panting was a sure sign he was close. She was glad because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go.

Across the room, panting against the wall, was Jean. Erwin’s cock was splitting him in two, bringing moan after moan out of him. Being one of the biggest in their little family, Erwin could also bring pleasure very easily. He was so big that he didn’t have to try to angle his hips to hit Jean’s prostate. He could reach it and hit it repeatedly without even trying.

Jean was practically crying it was so good. Erwin kissed him over and over, muffling some moans and eliciting even more with the action. Erwin was lifting him up and down onto him again and again, groaning at the tightness he felt.

“Erwin! Erwin please! Harder!” Jean pleaded, the first tears of many to come streaming down his face.

“Ngh... You’re going to be the death of me. God, I love you!” He said gripping harder onto Jean’s hips and pulling him down harder.

“I l-love you t-too!” He yelled back, hands tightening almost painfully in Erwin’s hair, bringing more groans out of the older man.

They knew they still needed to talk about what would happen from now on, but in the moment, saying “I love you” seemed like the perfect thing to say. They all knew it was true. All eight of them knew they still loved each other and it was a mistake breaking up in the first place, but that was a conversation for after all of them had an orgasm or two.

Judging by the moans pouring out of Jean, and the erratic pace of Erwin’s fucking, they both knew neither would last much longer.

The screams coming from the floor were courtesy of Armin, who was being impaled on Eren’s dick. Every thrust coming from the brunet pushed the blonde an inch. They were undoubtedly more than a foot from where they had originally started.

He had first started moving when Eren was prepping him, being thrown the lube after Erwin was finished using it. Eren had been basically beating his prostate, determined to make the blonde scream his name, which he had been successful in doing in the end.

Missionary was definitely Armin’s favorite position because he could see his partner and really feel the connection between them. He loved the way Eren felt inside him and the fact that they had been friends since childhood definitely made an impact on how much they loved each other. He felt like they had always had a deeper connection with Eren than any of his other partners. It didn’t mean that he loved any of them less than Eren, it just meant they had known each other longer.

Armin moaned loudly when Eren shifted his hips to precisely hit that spot inside of him over again and again rapidly. It drew the attention of everyone in the room, heads turning to look for the cries of pleasure. What they found made every one of them almost cum from the sight.

On the floor the brunette pulled out of Armin and flipped him onto his stomach thrusting back in a single movement. “Eren! Eren! Eren please!” Cried Armin, not even knowing what he was pleading for anymore.

“Armin, I’m gonna cum.” Eren groaned in his ear. That was it, Eren was coming hard spurting string after creamy string into his partner who was rutting against the floor and also cumming, staining the wood.

As for Hanji and Mike on the couch, they were going at it slowly now, unlike the rest of them vying for release. Mike was slowly pushing his hips in and out of Hanji slowly and lovingly as Hanji was practically hanging of the side with her glasses hanging off her face and her hair an absolute mess, not that it wasn’t usually.

They were taking their time, but were getting closer and closer to their breaking points. They were aching to climax at the same rate as everyone else. So…they let go. The dams breaking, they both came with an added push from Mike’s hand on Hanji’s sensitive nub.

The next to come had been Jean and Erwin. One final hard thrust pushed Jean and Erwin over the edge at the same time. Jean had dirtied Erwin’s chest while Erwin had made a mess of Jean ass and the floor that they had both collapsed down onto, Erwin legs shaking too much to hold them both up. Both panting messes.

Levi and Mikasa however, were still going at it like wild animals, gripping hair and Mikasa drawing blood from the deep scrapes she left down Levi’s back. He hissed but other than that he loved it, loving the primal instinct she had to mark him, to which he responded by marking her in the form of hickies across her neck and shoulders. He knew he’d get berated when she saw them later. She had a strict policy about visual markings, not liking her students or coworkers to see them.

He thrusted harder up into her, reaching his climax inside her tight heat, bringing her with him. They both moaned loudly and shook with their climaxes. The little tremors that ran through Mikasa’s body got her every time. She loved when her lovers came in her, filling her to the brim. She loved the feeling of being filled, not that she would ever tell any of them ever.

By the time they had both calmed down enough to get up, the others had already begun cleaning and putting whatever shreds of clothing that were still existing, back on. Erwin came over to them and picked Mikasa up and off Levi’s lap to start cleaning her up. That was another reason she regretted leaving in the first place. She loved how they would take care of her, how they would stroke her sides until she fell asleep in their arms at night. How they would whisper that they loved her as her eyes closed. She whole-heartedly missed that.

Erwin held her up while he cleaned her, her knees absolutely useless from the power she used to push herself up and down on Levi. Meanwhile, Levi was cleaning himself too when he groaned and grimaced, grasping the fact that he was still gross and the sticky feeling wouldn’t totally disappear without a shower. Jean recognized the face from many nights before.

“The shower is free if you want it.” Jean said standing in front of Levi, punctuating his statement with a kiss planted on the tip of his nose, which Levi proceeded to make a scene of wiping it off.

“Ugh…thanks I guess.” He responded light-heartedly, not actually trying to be a dick because he was actually being nice in lending his shower.

“You…want some company?” Jean asked hesitantly.

“As long as you don’t start anything…I would love some company.” Levi said grabbing Jean’s waist and telling him to lead the way.

While the rest of their “family,” as they liked to call them, cleaned up and talked about ordering pizza because none of them felt like going out or making something, the two headed into the bathroom.

As Jean started the shower, Levi took off his underwear that had been pulled back up his legs which had miraculously been kept safe even though he had kept them on through the intense fucking session they’d all just had in the living room.

He guided Jean by his arm, entering the hot stream of water. When the hot water hit Levi’s back he let out a loud hiss. He hadn’t minded the pain before, mind too overpowered from the pleasure, but now it hurt like a bitch.

“You okay?” Jean asked concerned.

“Yeah, just…can you check my back?” He asked turning around. He had figured the cuts would be deep, but when he heard Jean gasp he fathomed the cuts were worse than he originally thought.

“Jesus, Levi! Did Mikasa do this to you?” Jean asked as he ran his hands tenderly down Levi’s back, guaranteeing he didn’t accidently touch the deep bleeding wounds running eight times down his back. He could see each individual finger nail mark Mikasa had made in an attempt to hold onto something.

“Who else, dumbass?” Levi replied. “Here,” Levi reached in front of him grabbing the body wash handing it to Jean behind him. “Can you wash it? I need to make sure it won’t get infected.” Levi finished.

Jean took the soap, pouring a generous dollop on his hand before handing the bottle back to the man in front of him. He rubbed his hands together, warming the soap and creating the minimum amount of bubbles he needed to do the job correctly. He carefully brought his hands down onto Levi’s shoulders, starting at the top. He slowly dragged his hands down until they found the open wounds.

Levi hissed again as Jean’s hands made contact, but Levi’s pain tolerance was higher than the average person and his pride wouldn’t let him show the true pain he was feeling. He discerned that he wouldn’t be sleeping on his back for a while.

“Sorry.” Whispered Jean. He didn’t like hurting Levi. Sure, sometimes the guy was a dick, but he didn’t like hurting any of his lovers…ex-lovers? They still needed to sit down and talk about the whole situation.

“It’s okay just…be careful.” Levi said in a voice that Jean didn’t recognize. Levi sounded…sweet…dare he say. He sounded unsure, which for Levi was definitely a first. He was always sure. He knew what they were having for dinner every night, he knew their schedules inside and out, and he knew which of the seven other people in his life was the messiest and what precautions to take around them.

Jean got done cleaning the wounds as well as he could without bringing serious pain to Levi and slid his hands instead around the raven-haired man’s torso, resting his head between Levi’s shoulder blades, avoiding any of the scratches.

“Jean?” Levi asked, clearly thinking they were done, pleasantly surprised when he found Jeans hands wandering down farther towards his ever-growing length, that by then was half-hard from the soft caresses.

“God, I want to fuck you Levi. I’ve missed you.” Jean said in the sultriest voice he could muster.

“…So what the hell are you waiting for?” Levi said pushing his hips back into Jean’s, spurring him on. Jean’s head broke away from Levi’s back to drag his tongue from Levi’s right shoulder to his right ear.

While there, he whispered, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll be begging me to stop…but I won’t…I’ll make you cum again and again until the water goes cold, and you cum dry at least twice.” The statement made Levi let out a low groan.

“You better hurry up then the water’s already starting to go tepid.” Levi teased.

“God, who knew you were such a slut for cock in your ass?” Jean teased back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out it's very hard to write 8 people having sex at the same time. Who knew?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope this makes up for it, it is definitely spicy. As always enjoy.

“Call me a slut again, I dare you.” Levi said with a growl. Jean could tell from the tone, Levi would 100% fuck him up in he was called that again.

Levi pushed off using the wall and reached for the curtain to get out when a wrist wrapped itself around his arm. The next thing he knew he was pressed against the shower wall, cock fully hard and arm twisted at his back which irritated the deep gashes decorating his back muscles.

“Jean! My back! Ow!” Levi said rushed, trying to lessen the contact even a little.

“Shit! Sorry!” Jean said letting go immediately and looking like a deer in headlights. He felt horrible. He had totally forgotten in the heat of the moment and felt like he had hurt the most precious thing in his life.

Cradling his arm, Levi turned around. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to.” Levi said sympathetically. He looked at his dick which was completely flaccid at this point. Seems like deep rooted pain isn’t a turn on.

“I kind of ruined the mood didn’t I?” Jean asked looking at his own flaccid member. He felt bad.

“Hey,” Levi said calmly taking two fingers at the bottom of Jean’s chin, pushing it up to meet his own. “Let’s go out there, eat the disgustingly greasy, unhealthy pizza they probably ordered, and then talk. We can do…” he pointed in between them,”…this, later. Okay?” Nodding slowly, Jean leaned forward hesitantly and met Levi’s lips with his own. Levi gave into it and accepted the romantic gesture.

They both finished washing their bodies, got out, and dried off. That’s when Levi asked if Jean would lend him clothes because as Levi had specifically said, “I’m not getting clean just so I can put the same fucking disgusting dirty ass clothing on my clean body,” so Levi was wearing Jean’s sweats and shirt. They both looked ridiculously huge on Levi’s small petite frame. He may be muscular, but he’s short so…

They walked back into the living room where Mike was laying underneath Mikasa and Armin, who were stacked on top of his body on the couch. Eren and Hanji were sitting on Erwin’s lap, one on each knee, heads lying against his chest. They were all watching a movie when their heads shot up at Jean and Levi’s presence.

Levi led Jean to the floor in front of the couch and they sat Indian-style next to each other, Armin’s hand coming down to filter through Levi’s long black strands in front of him. Levi threaded his fingers through Jean’s, leaning his head on Jean’s shoulder.

A few minutes into the movie they started watching, the doorbell rang, signaling that Levi had been right in them ordering pizza. He looked around and then determined that he was the only one that looked even close to presentable so he got up. The rest of them were either missing a shirt or a pair of pants.

“I got it.” Levi said and got up.

He opened the door and reached over to the counter near the entrance were he had left his wallet. He got the money out and paid the teenager at the door, telling him to keep the change.

He brought the pizza boxes back to the living room and placed it on the coffee table, deciding he would deal with the mess later, honestly he was too tired and hungry to care at the moment. Going back into the kitchen he grabbed water and pop.

He came back to the couch and put the drinks on the table too. He worried about plates that were needed but when he tried to get up again Jean took hold of his shoulder and held him down, lightly shaking his head.

Sighing, Levi let the matter go. He took a piece of cheese pizza and quietly ate while trying to pay attention to the movie. The rest of them looked between each other, exchanging worried glances. They had never seen Levi eat a piece of pizza without a plate and a fork and knife. Sure, they all thought it was weird but learned to live with it because they loved Levi, and no way had he eaten pizza would change that.

They finished eating and the movie and immediately Levi got up and practically ran for the paper towels. Armin and Jean laughed. Erwin smiled and got up as well leaving Hanji in Eren’s lap.

Erwin went into the kitchen and Levi was scrubbing his hands raw. Coming up behind him silently, he wrapped his arms around Levi’s front, pushing his own chest against Levi’s back. Levi flinched, not expecting the contact. Erwin ran his hands from the middle of Levi’s midsection to his hips, grip tightening.

Erwin began kissing and biting Levi’s neck, his head rolling back on Erwin’s chest to give him more room to work. Levi had a similar rule about hickies but he made an exception sometimes, loving to be marked by his lovers, claimed.

Erwin’s hands moved southward, towards his groin which was slowly starting to bulge in Jean’s sweatpants. He could feel Erwin’s erection pressed against him from behind. At this point he had gotten aroused far more than he usually did and wasn’t sure if he could get hard again, but when Erwin cupped his dick with his large hand, he was rock hard in seconds. His hips jerked forward at the sensual touch.

“Erwin.” Levi breathed out.

Erwin slowly lowered Levi’s pants, bringing the borrowed boxers down with them. He pulled the front of his own down as well. Reaching his hand to Levi’s face, he shoved three of his fingers in Levi’s mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded.

The authoritative tone made an involuntary shiver run down Levi’s spine. He could feel Erwin’s heavy breaths in his ear, he was leaning down to do it. That not only pissed Levi off a little, but was also arousing as hell.

He could feel Erwin’s raw cock against his bare ass as Erwin rutted into him, grinding and using his ass as something to grind on. Levi loved the feel of it, knowing what was to come next, especially considering he had finished sucking on Erwin’s fingers as if they were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, moving his tongue in and out and around each one making Erwin let out a groan.

Erwin pulled his fingers, which were practically dripping, out of Levi’s mouth. He put a finger at Levi’s entrance, rubbing around the rim while trying to get Levi to loosen up for him. He wasn’t pleased with how long it was taking so he took matters into his own hands, kneeling behind the shorter male.

“Erwin?” Levi asked breathlessly.

Erwin looked at Levi, who was looking at Erwin over his own shoulder. The blonde gave him a mischievous smirk and leaned in.

“Erwin!” Exclaimed Levi at the feeling of a tongue at his asshole. He thought it was absolutely disgusting although he had just showered. At the same time however, he felt like it was the most amazing feeling in the world. A hot wet tongue circling and finally dipping in, joined by a single finger, the spit not quite enough for the prep but with Erwin’s tongue brought more saliva easing the digit farther.

Levi’s surprised shout had Mike wandering into kitchen to see what had happened, but when he saw Levi bent over the counter and Erwin’s tongue up his ass, face buried between two pale white cheeks, he stopped.

Erwin heard something but didn’t think anything of it when he heard Levi moan louder, thinking he was the sole reason but when he opened his eyes and looked up, pulling away for a breath, he saw Mike making out with the raven-haired man, pinching his nipples.

“Don’t stop.” Levi managed to get out between kisses.

“You heard him.” Mike also said taking a moment to look down at Erwin with a look in his eyes that was unmistakable. Pure lust and desire.

With that, Erwin got back to work on stretching and pleasing Levi. He had two fingers in him and he hadn’t stopped the movement of his long thick digits, pushing both and his tongue back into Levi again. Levi moaning again encouraged him to continue his ministrations.

Mike had broken off from Levi, leaving him back to falling on the counter, face pressed to the cool surface while Erwin abused his ass. Mike kneeled as well behind Erwin. Erwin had no idea what he doing back there until he felt a tongue on the nape of his neck and a thick rock-hard cock pressed against his lower back.

Mike pulled Erwin back against his chest, Levi whining from the loss although grateful Erwin’s fingers were still keeping him full. That was until his fingers left too, this time Levi released a groan and an irritated huff.

Mike had taken the bottom of Erwin’s shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen. He took hold of Erwin’s blonde locks and yanked back, kissing him deeply over his shoulder, sharing Levi’s taste between them. After a few seconds, he pulled back and pushing Erwin’s head harshly back between Levi’s ass cheeks, pulling a moan from the shortest man.

Erwin was adding his fingers back into Levi when Jean and Armin walked in, stopping similarly like Mike had. They had been wondering what took Mike so long to get back and decided to check on them. They had to say they weren’t disappointed at what they found.

Pulling Armin flush against him, Jean followed the mood in the room and picked Armin up, the smaller blonde letting out a yelp and rushing to put his legs around Jean’s waist. It was all for not when Jean only walked two feet and set him down on top of the island in the center of the room.

Apparently the kitchen was the place to be because then walked in Eren, Hanji, and Mikasa. They had heard the bang of Armin’s feet against the lower cabinets and looked at each other with concern seeing as how none of their lovers had returned to the living room.

They stared for a good minute with their jaws hanging loose. Mike had his pants around his ankles prepping Erwin, who was still eating Levi out and now had three fingers inside of him, with his own spit. Jean had Armin shirtless and laying across the entire island except for his legs which hung off, and allowed Jean to step between them and lay kisses across his chest and nipples.

Eren didn’t become conscious of the fact that Hanji had moved behind him until Mikasa had also stepped in front of him, blocking his view. He felt Hanji’s hands move up his sides and meet Mikasa’s which had rested on his chest. Mikasa leaned in and kissed Eren hard, Hanji sucking on his nape which had always been sensitive. He moaned into Mikasa’s mouth, and dug his hips into Mikasa front. Both Mikasa and Hanji could feel themselves becoming wet because of all the visual stimulation around, they were subject to.

Hanji stepped out from behind Eren and pushed him until he fell back onto the small dining table they had resolved to put in the kitchen at the apartment. He laid back and Hanji climbed on as well, straddling Eren. Mikasa shed her shirt and pants, standing behind Hanji, she helped her do the same. Once both naked, they climbed back onto the table carefully, worried for a second that it wouldn’t hold their weights.

They took their places, Hanji hovering over a now naked Eren’s erection, and Mikasa who took her place at the other end, her hips hovering over Eren’s face. They weren’t hovering for long as Eren pulled her hips down onto his mouth and started working over her folds. Both Hanji and Eren let out a moan when Hanji guided herself down onto Eren’s hard cock, which pierced her at an angle that made her black out for a second or two. Eren’s moan vibrated against Mikasa’s clit, causing her to emit her own sounds of pleasure.

While bouncing up on down on Eren’s cock, Hanji leaned in for a kiss and moaning, she took Mikasa’s lips with her own. It was less kissing and more panting into each other’s mouths, but that didn’t deter them.

“Ready baby?” Erwin asked Levi at the counter.

“Yeah, hurry up you teasing bastard.” Levi hissed back.

Erwin fingers came out of Levi, and in turn Mike’s out of Erwin. They both stood, knowing they would feel the tiles in the kitchen on their knees later. Standing behind Levi, Erwin spit in his hand, not missing the grimace Levi gave to the cabinet in front of him, but too needy to stop and complain to Erwin.

Ready and wet enough to slide in easily but not so much as to lose friction, Erwin lined up to Levi’s waiting hole. Inch by inch he slowly slid in, knowing it would take some adjusting. They were rocked forward by Mike doing to same thing to Erwin, pushing deeply into him.

Levi’s moans bounced off the counters and echoed in the room, as well as Erwin’s groans and Mike’s grunts. Let’s just say that they figured the situation out without having to actually talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day, and remember that you are important and you are loved. Hold your head high.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this took a while to make and I honestly have had nothing but time during quarantine. Feel free to leave a comment, I love constructive criticism.


End file.
